


Septiplier- Still Into You.

by LissaWho5



Series: One-Shots [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Based off ofsong, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:24:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Mark and Jack will always love each other.The lyrics used are to the song "Still Into You" by Paramore. They get all the credit for the lines used.Originally Published: March 2nd, 2016.





	Septiplier- Still Into You.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wondering why I'm reuploading check out my one shots book for an explanation. 
> 
> Btw the lyrics from the song has italics.

_Can’t count the years on one hand that we’ve been together._

Mark and Jack have been together for 11 years. Yet it feels like they have known each other for an eternity. Like they have spent their whole lives being best friends and partners. They could no longer imagine a life without the other. 

_I need the other one to hold you, make you feel better._

Jack and Mark don’t even need to be able to count on their fingers the years they have been together. The number will instantly come to them. No matter how long it has been they will always know. Also they need their hands to make the other feel better to comfort him when he needs it. “It’s not a walk in the park to love each other.” Sometimes Jack would think about the beginning of their relationship. It was hard living more than 5,000 miles apart. They could only see each other, in person, a few times a year. They could text, call, and Skype but, it wasn’t the same. Even then there was an 8 hour time difference.

_But when our fingers interlock, can’t deny you’re worth it._

Every time they actually saw each other, it was great. They knew it was worth it. All of the pain and struggles of a long distance relationship were completely worth it for the happiness and joy this relationship brought them. Even when it was something as simple as holding each other’s hands they knew they would always be better together.

_Cause after all this time, I’m still into you._

No matter how long it’s been they still loved each other as much as they did when they became a couple. If not more.

_I should be over all the butterflies, but I’m into you._

No matter how long Jack and Mark have been together, Jack still gets butterflies in his stomach whenever Mark compliments him. He still blushes whenever Mark kisses him or tells him that he’s handsome. He knew he should probably be over it, it’s been 11 years, but he was fine with the effect Mark has on him.

_And baby even on are worst nights, I’m in you._

One day Mark asked Jack a question. “Hey Jack?” “Yes Mark.” “Do you remember our first fight?” Asked Mark, curiously. “Of course I do.” Responded Jack, “It probably wasn’t really a fight, though. It was more of me being incredibly mad at you. It’s probably the angriest I have ever been at you.” Jack thought back to the fight. 

* * *

Jack heard his computer ring. Apparently, Mark was skyping him. “Finally.” Mumbled Jack. He had been texting, calling, emailing, and attempting to Skype Mark for 3 hours. He had been getting more worried by the second. “Where the heck have ye been?” Jack practically yelled. “Out.” Slurred Mark. He was obviously drunk. “Out where? Its 3am where ye are!” Jack said slightly louder. “I was at a bar. I had a few drinks, hung out with some friends, and then I started to leave so I could call you but then some chick started flirting with me so I stayed so I could see her try to get me. It was hilarious. It was no big deal.” Replied Mark. “So let me get this straight,” Said Jack, flatly. “Ye were at a bar flirting with some chick so that’s why yer calling me three hours late.” “Yep.” Said Mark being too drunk to notice the change in the Irishman’s tone. That’s when Jack lost it. “DO YE HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED I WAS??!! I WAS ABOUT TO CALL BOTH OF YER MUMS AND ALL OF YER FRIENDS ASKING IF YE WERE OKAY!! I THOUGHT YE WERE IN ACCIDENT OR WORSE!!! BUT, YE WERE FINE!!! YE WERE JUST TALKING TO SOME CHICK LIKE YE WERE STILL SINGLE!! INSTEAD OF COMING HOME AND CALLING ME, YER BOYFRIEND THAT YE KNOW WORRIES, LIKE YE KNOW YE SHOULD DO!! I ALMOST CALLED THE POLICE!!” Jack looked up at Mark. Mark had a neutral expression on his face. This made Jack even madder. Jack yelled again. “DO YE EVEN CARE?! DO YE EVEN CARE ABOUT ME AT ALL?! WERE YE FLIRTING WITH THAT GIRL BECAUSE YE NO LONGER LOVE AND CARE ABOUT ME” Jack said the last question with a look of horror and fear. His tone matched his expression. Very few people knew how much Jack worried about things and that he was worried about being in such a serious relationship. He was scared Mark would leave him for not being good enough. Mark chuckled. “WHY ARE YE LAUGHING?!!” “Jack, babe, you’re overreacting. I just went to a bar. Calm down.” “I’m overreacting?” Said Jack, lowering his voice. “I’m not overreacting. I’m rightfully mad; ye’re just too drunk to see it. I’ll call you tomorrow after you’ve sobered up. Good bye Mark!” Before Mark could respond, Jack hung up. He tried calling Jack a few more times but he never picked up. After a few more tries he gave up and went to bed. The next day after getting over a hangover, and not remembering what happened with him and Jack, Jack told him what happened and Mark began to apologize profusely. Jack forgave him. 

* * *

“I was so mad,” Said Jack, “I was just worried, ye’ know.” “No, I understand babe,” Replied Mark “I was wrong. To be perfectly honest I would have understood if you just left me then and there.” “I would never leave ye.” “Why? I was horrible.” “Yes ye were. But I know you learned from that and that ye would never do it again.” “Of course I won’t” “Also no matter how mad I was at ye I still loved ye. I also know that no matter how bad things get I will still love ye.”

_Let ‘em wonder how we got this far, ‘Cause I don’t need to wonder at all._

Every day they saw homophobic and hate comments on their videos about their relationship. Even when they went into town, they were stared at by strangers. They didn’t care. They learned to live with the haters. Sometimes commenters would even question their relationship. They didn’t care. They didn’t need to question it at all.

_‘Yeah after all this time, I’m still into you._

It has been 11 years. Yet Jack is still madly in love with Mark. Mark feels the same way about Jack. It would always be like this, no matter the number the years they have been together.

_Recount the night I first met your mother._

One night Jack and Mark were sitting on the couch browsing the internet. Then Mark asked Jack a question. “Hey Jack, do you remember when I met your mom, dad, and your siblings for the first time.” “Of course I do.” Mark thinks back.

* * *

 

Jack was driving himself and Mark to the wooden cabins Jack grew up in, so Mark could meet his family. Jack was a bit nervous but was really excited. Mark, on the other hand, was excited but was also a nervous wreck. As they drove up to the house. Jack spoke, “I know yer nervous Mark but don’t worry. My family will love ye.” Mark gave Jack a small nod and walked to the door with Jack. The night went wonderfully. Jack’s Mum accepted him immediately. Jack’s dad gave him the classic “If you hurt him I’ll hurt you.” Talk, but was pretty nice after that. All of Jack’s siblings were really nice to him. Of course they told Mark a bunch of embarrassing stories from before Jack met Mark, Jack’s face getting redder with every story.

_And on the drive back to my house, I told you that I love ya._

On the way back to Jack’s apartment , there was a comfortable silence in the air. Until Mark spoke, “Want to know something Jack?” “Yeah, what Mark?” said Jack curiously. “I love you.”

_You felt the weight of the world of the world fall off your shoulders._

Mark looked at Jack as he said those three words. Jack had a look of pure joy and Mark could see his shoulders relax. “I love ye too, Mark!”

_And to your favorite song, we sang along to the start of forever._

After the words were said Jack turned on the radio. One of Jack’s favorite songs started to play. They both started to sing along. It was at that moment that both of them knew they wanted to spend the rest of eternity together. 

* * *

 

_Some things just, some things just make sense and one of those is you and I. Some things just, some things just make sense and even after all this time._

Jack is a logical person. For most things he had to know why things happened. But for some reason, he just accepted the fact that he and Mark got along so well. He just understood. In all the years they have been together it just made sense and he never questioned it. I'm into you; baby not a day goes by, that I'm not into you. No matter how long it has been, no matter how things change, no matter all the things they will go through, Mark and Jack love each other. That will never change.

**Author's Note:**

> This is weird to read, as this was pretty early in my writing days. And man have I come far. Nonetheless I hope you found enjoyment in this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
